User talk:DemonisAOH
What? I quit. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 16:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{]] 17:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm laughing at you and Strike's fight in the new episode. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''Drago has a Mustache :{]] 17:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) To escape madness like in this episode. We start a battle in a Different Dimension, you are losing, then you play something that reverts the situation, then i fuse the Q-Stars and create White Space, i'm defeating you, but then your friends appear and break my communication with the White Space, thus resulting in a Time Reversal in which you never met and will never meet me. OK? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) please dont leave i feel terrible now please dont leave ok well i have to go call rayne so i can continue talkin to you ^_^ DONT LEAVE DONT LEAVE. Are you leaving??!?! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{]] 19:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) YOU MUST NOT LEAVE. Why didn't i leave when BlazeCannon15 got paranoid that i'm watching his moves? Why didn't i leave when that started? YOU MUST NOT LEAVE. You must become Crat one day. So say I. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 19:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) to late. i am blocked here until Sunday, and BW until monday. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry]] but i had to. 19:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well that sucks. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It was necessary. I say in my profile that i am willing to fight to keep my friends from getting their hands dirty, this is my way of showing that. I am willing to DIE for them. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Why did you block yourlsef. i had to take a fall to save Sarah, and this is that fall. She is Rayne's girlfriend in real life, and i will do anything to make her happy. I am not meant to be loved, so if Rayne is happy, I am happy. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What user is SArah? DarkusRayne or RayneHaos? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You didn't block yourself. You left a message on my Talk Page. Lier. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) check the block log. i UNBLOCKED myself from this wiki since it is smaller. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You never blocked yourself. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope ya didn't. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Want to U wanna join my Dimensions team? We have, DarkusMaster, subterraAce, Abce2, Aquos Siege, and me. How bout it? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Which one? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Who else is in it?? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Well our team is you're friend now :) AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Like my Signature? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) yes? RayneHaos/ Anger is not the issue 12:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) yea he called i heard him talkin to himself and when i hung up i heard you like right when i hit the button Umm.... I saw the text on the home page, about jobs and stuff...so....umm....can i be a...plot writer... MasterKatara411 20:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My friend is over and we were playing around on Dimensions. Sorry if we scared you I was kidding. I will make it up to you somehow. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 00:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to get new pictures for Clash. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 00:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thanks! for making me plot writer i mean. :) MasterKatara411 14:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'M NEXT DOOR NEIGHBORS WITH JADE! or, DARKUSMOON! Okay Okay. I'm here. DarkusMoonShadow 15:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll be there. Yes, I am. if ya need me, i'll be on dimensions id like to do an episode, xD By the way, I'm actually Cody's next door neighboor. Yes, SERIOUSLY. and I'll wait to meet your fiancee. Hey! Hi airzel!! Thanks for inviting me!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 15:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What is the G limits on this wiki? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 15:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Airzel check Robin and wolfox now. is that enough info? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 16:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What are the "Episodes"? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 16:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What? Make something of your own. Blue, at least. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! So you ARE a Season Zero Kaiba?! Awesome! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Airzel!!!!!!!!!! I missed you too!!!!!!!!I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 20:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) MY SPINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a message for you from my sister... "I will have a day off tomorrow." Got it? How are you anyway, Airzel? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 20:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) O...kay... I´m doing... well... THIS!!!!!!!!!!! You now... writing for ya!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 20:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) .............What do you mean? I AM writing for you, am i? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 20:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What the ???? are you talking??? Me don´t understand now... (I don´t understand now...) Let´s change the subject!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 20:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) GREAT PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do we make the episode already tomorrow? IT WILL BE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But i think i will stop now... it´s almost midnight here so i´m kinda tired... but i will first wait for your message but i don´t answer it, okay? And I WILL BE HERE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 20:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Airzel Can Robin apear in the next episode? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) GOOD MORNING AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 12:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I repeat can Robin appear in the next episode? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No i don't!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I made the list http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Counter/Strike's_Cards. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) So Humans can't appear in episodes??? cause Robin can teleport there [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) So when is the next episode? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 13:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep. BTW, can Strike make a cameo in the next episode? Like Luna and Umbra in YuGiOhAbridged 34. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 13:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OK and watch my battle against TwinStar!! =D [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 13:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) O.o. And i'll be spying you on the roof! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 13:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m gonna eat now, but i will come back!!!!!!!!!! After my stomach is full... Okay??? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 13:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hi oh wow you have alot of posts on your talk page from today does that mean everyones on? can we do a new episode? So what is the episodes system? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 13:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Havn't you made an episode blog? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 13:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok can I Enter Robin to the new episode? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 13:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) My Internet got screwed up, so could you tell me in four seconds what happened? Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 15:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: I´m waiting for you........... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 15:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Airzel!!! I have been thinking... should i make another character??? Or maybe not... it would be too handful... but what do you think? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 15:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yea, well whatever!!!!!!!!!!! Should we continue??? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 15:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I need a sidekick. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 15:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you find me a sidekick? Please? Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 16:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Airzel... make the episode "To be Continued" because i can´t wait anymore!!!!! Or we can make it later!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 16:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Bye Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m stopping now!!!!!!!!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 17:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can i have a sidekick? BTW, i think it's two o clock in Finland, but i'm not sure. Stiil, it's late there. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 20:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, I'll use my newest character. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) All I know is that YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do you even know who my newest character is????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D Good morning!!!!!!!!!!! If you can´t find me... i might be making a new bakugan... or fooling around... Understand? GOOD!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 10:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i saw the end of the episode... So? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 13:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) So??? It only makes my character mad. I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 13:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. Well now, if you now excuse me i have to make a battle gear... I will be back in a chiff!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 13:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) If you're going to revive Axor Volta, could you rename him to Axor Zero and use this image? axzz.jpg Thanks! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''NONE.'' 15:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC)